


Alone, but not alone

by bubblemiyabi



Series: When love comes after Produce 101 S2 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet, because i just love this pairing, need more fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: Woojin and Hyeongseob's story after "Darling, Darling."The time is December 2020, and Hyeongseob tells Woojin about his definition of a best relationship.





	Alone, but not alone

**[December 2020]**

It is almost Christmas, Woojin is supposed to be enjoying the awesome food and drink, the love and the joy of Christmas at a gathering attended by his Produce 101 friends and label mates from Brand News Music. 

But he finds himself constantly glancing at his boyfriend Hyeongseob who has been on the phone and away from the group for a little bit too long for Woojin’s liking. The pair has been dating for two years and still going strong because both have a lot of trust in each other. However, Woojin is extremely curious to know who is Hyeongseob talking to on the phone — especially because Hyeongseob is smiling.

Woojin can’t help raising an eyebrow when Hyeongseob finally finishes with the call and returns to his seat next to Woojin.

“Who were you talking to? That was long.”  
“Oh, it’s your mom.”

The sip of beer Woojin has yet to swallow is being spit out of Woojin’s mouth, causing some damage to Daehwi and Samuel who are sitting across from Woojin-Hyeongseob couple — as well as amusement and laughter for others.

“HYUNG!! THAT’S GROSS!!” Daehwi and Samuel cry in unison.  
“Ah… sorry guys…””

Having a hard time trying to control their laugh, Taehyun and Jonghyun hand over some napkins and wet wipes to poor Daehwi and Samuel and some more to Woojin and Hyeongseob.

“You may want to clean yourself up, the beer is dripping from your nostrill.”

Hyeongseob takes the napkins and wet wipes from Taehyun and Jonghyun with an apologetic thank you and starts wiping Woojin’s face with dry napkins

“That was… quite a huge reaction from you.”  
“I just can’t believe that you guys are in touch…Why does my mom have your number?”

Woojin has never thought that his family would be in touch with Hyeongseob without him knowing.

“Your parents came to my group’s concert before and visited me in backstage, remember?”  
“Yeah you told me, but that doesn’t explain her having your number.”  
“We talked and then we exchanged number, it was pretty natural actually.”

The conversation about Woojin’s mom stops when the pair finally resume to eating after making Woojin’s face dry and nice again, but Woojin is still curious and deep in thought.

“So… what were you guys talking about? And why did she call you in the first place?”

Hyeongseob doesn’t even bother to look away from his spaghetti.

“Did you have your phone on vibrate mode again with no sound?”  
“….Damn it.”  
“So yeah, first of all you didn’t pick up her call. Anyways, she asked me if I’m doing well, if I’m eating enough, don’t stress out too much… you know, just regular talk and nothing major.”

The party carries on and everyone is having a blast — it’s been a long time for all of them to get together like this. Even when Woojin’s talking and drinking shots with others, his eyes are always able to find Hyeongseob who’s sitting on the other side talking to Jisung and Jaehwan. His boyfriend has a smile on that delicate face, of course, but Woojin knows that Hyeongseob should be exhausted by now. Hyeongseob and Euiwoong haven’t been able to sleep much recently because their group is preparing for their comeback next year. Tonight is probably the very first true break they’ve had in a while, and Euiwoong can’t even be here today because he’s sick.

Woojin puts down his shot glass and walks over to where Hyeongseob is sitting with Jisung and Jaehwan.

“Um… hyung, I’m sorry to interrupt but Hyeongseob and I are gonna call it a night.”

Hyeongseob looks at Woojin full of surprise.

“What? But, Woojin ah it’s only 9, my manager is giving me a break today.”  
“I was actually just about to ask for Woojin to take you, because your eyes look really heavy. Hyeongseobbie you need some rest.”

Both Jisung and Jaehwan look at Woojin with happy face, seeing how Woojin has matured so much the last two years. After taking tons of photos, bidding and hugging everyone goodbye, Woojin and Hyeongseob are making their way out of the VIP section of the restaurant.

“Hey… thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For bring me out. I was so tired tonight to be honest ^^;;; And it’s driving me crazy, because I wanted to have a good time with everyone but my body just…”  
“I could totally tell, you were trying so hard not to close your eyes when Jisung hyung and Jaehwan hyung were talking to you.”  
“So, where are we going? I’m tired but I don’t really want to go back just yet…”

“I have an idea.”

 

————————

 

“Woojinnie are you sure this is okay?”

Hyesongseob asks for the fifth time since they enter the building. They are currently inside the Brand New Music building and Woojin is pushing open one of the dance practice rooms.

“It’s okay! Trust me, Brand New Music isn’t the typical idol company, we can come in to work and practice anytime of the day.”

Woojin turns on several lights in the room when Hyeongseob takes off his jacket and sits down with his back against the large mirror.

“Can you do something for me? It will gives me lots of energy.”  
“What is it?”  
“I want to see you dance.”

The comfortable, easy-to-approach vibe of Woojin is the reason why Hyeongseob likes to hang around the Busan boy during Produce 101. He especially likes to watch Woojin doing his work at the dance practice room. When it was one of those nights Hyeongseob felt overwhelmed and wanted to give up, just watching Woojin practice had that healing and soothing quality to Hyeongseob.

“What? Right now?”  
“Yup, right now. I can just use my phone to play music.”

Woojin chuckles at his boyfriend’s suddent request and muffles his hair before dancing to the song playing from Hyeongseob’s phone speaker. Freestyle is of course not a problem at all for Woojin, and Hyeongseob sits back to enjoy something he’s not able to see often anymore.

“How did you like it?”  
“Amazing, as usual :)”

Woojin sits down next to Hyeongseob, who then moves to lay down his head on Woojin’s lap. 

“Okay I’ll admit… I didn’t bring you out of the party just because you look tired,” says Woojin, his fingers gently stroking Hyeongseob’s cheek. “…Because I kind of want to spend some time with you alone.”

Hyeongseob looks up to Woojin’s face, blinks a few times before his lips form a smile.

“Hmmm~ someone has shown improvement in expressing emotion.”  
“Donghyun hyung and Youngmin hyung have been saying the same thing about me. Isn’t it better?”  
“I like the change, and I also like the fact that you want to spend time with me alone… “

Hyeongseob brings Woojin’s hand away from his face and it’s now resting on Hyeongseob’s stomach, beneath Hyeongseob’s own hand.

“By the way, about my mom…”  
“Oh my god. Are you still thinking about it?”  
“Does she call you often?”  
“No, not really.”

Hyeongseob looks up to Woojin again, this time with hint of concern.

“…You don’t like me talking to her on the phone?”  
“No no no it’s not like that. I just… don’t feel very comfortable knowing that they can call you but I don’t know what they’re saying to you…"  
“Are you worried that they may say something bad?”  
“I know my parents are nice and they seem to like you but… you know sometimes parents would say something but they don’t realize its hurtful impact, because they don’t know you THAT well… and you have the tendency of dealing bad stuffs on your own.”

For a moment Hyeongseob just stares at Woojin.

This is why he loves Woojin so much.

“I will let you know when I feel hurt. Is that going to make you less worried?”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise. And for your information, everything is fine so far.”  
“Good.”

Glad to see Woojin finally dropping the subject and the worry, Hyeongseob snuggles closer to Woojin. Watching the peaceful, angelic face of his boyfriend, Woojin grabs his and Hyeongseob’s jackets and spread them out on the floor. Hyeongseob opens his eyes when he feels Woojin moving his body to lay on top of their jackets.

“Woojinnie?”

Hyeongseob looks up to Woojin who’s hovering over him, and his confusion is answered by Woojin cupping his face for a kiss that starts off soft. Although a bit taken back at first, Hyeongseob quickly -- and gladly -- accepts by wrapping his arms across Woojin’s neck as Woojin gradually deepens their kiss. 

The kiss is long and Hyeongseob can’t help feeling a bit disappointed when Woojin breaks the kiss, but his disappointment is cut off short. Hyeongseob lets out a gasp when he feels Woojin nipping and trailing kisses on his neck. They haven’t had the chance to be this intimate in a while due to busy schedule, so Hyeongseob is extra sensitive under Woojin’s touch and his breathing gets heavier as Woojin advances. 

He misses Woojin’s touch so much and he feels like he can do anything as long as they can stay like this for the rest of the night, but he knows they can’t do that because they’re at Woojin’s company building of all places.

By now Woojin’s left hand has found its way under Hyeongseob’s sweater. Fighting back his own soft moaning, Hyeongseob grabs onto Woojin’s hand from outside his sweater to stop it from roaming his body.

“Woojinnie not here… someone may see us.”  
“There’s no one here at this hour, trust me.”

Woojin frees his hand from Hyeongseob’s grasp and continues what he’s doing. Hyeongseob turns facing to the side — his eyes constantly glancing at the door as he covers his mouth with his own hand, trying desperately not to moan too loudly.

Hyeongseob can feel his body going weak under Woojin’s touch, but he’s snapped back to reality when Woojin’s right hand begins caressing his thigh. Biting his bottom lips, he starts pushing and shoving Woojin.

“PARK WOOJIN I’M SERIOUS!! We can’t do this here and I don’t want to either! We can’t risk the slightest chance of getting into trouble…”

Woojin stops.

With his eyes looking down, he pulls himself and Hyeongseob back to sitting positions and fixes Hyeongseob’s sweater. Hyeongseob begins to worry after he yells at Woojin to stop because the other looks sad and upset. He as never seen Woojin behaving like this: Woojin is always the careful, cautious and thoughtful one looking after him.

“…Is something wrong? You’re never like this.”

Woojin shakes his head, and lets out a huge sigh when he pulls Hyeongseob into a hug.

“Nothing in particular… I just miss you a lot. I can barely spend quality time with you anymore and when that happens too often and for too long… To be honest, sometimes I start thinking about all kinds of scenarios.”

Hyeongseob frowns as he rubs on Woojin’s back trying to comfort him.

“And what are those scenarios?”

Woojin swallows hard, not sure if he should really tell Hyeongseob about it.

“…Well…When you have a hard time someone else is probably able to comfort you faster than me, because I can’t be with you in person all the time. People can see that you are getting more and more beautiful and handsome, and I know I’m not the most —- ”  
“Okay, stop here Woojin. I don’t want to hear any of that.”

Hyeongseob pulls himself away from Woojin’s embrace, looking clearly upset as he stares back into Woojin’s eyes. Woojin gives his boyfriend an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Seobbie. I know it’s me overthinking, but… sometimes I’m not so 100% sure if there's any reason for maintaining my faith and staying confident about myself.”

Hyeongseob’s eyes soften, he looks down and takes Woojin’s hands into his.

“Do you know why I like you? It’s because you never exaggerate yourself or trying to be something you’re not.”

Woojin just listens quietly, and watches Hyeongseob’s thumb gently rubbing that leather bracelet on Woojin’s left wrist. They bought it together as their first “couple item”, Woojin has a black one and Hyeongseob has a white one.

“You may not be good at preparing surprise events, but I always have your back when things matter. You may not be good with romantic sweet talks, but I know you’re always looking for me. You may not be able to see me 24/7 or come to my rescue immediately, but I know you always think about me before you go to sleep.”

Hyeongseob lets go of Woojin’s hands. When their eyes meet, Hyeongseob scoots over closer to Woojin.

“Hey, what’s your definition of a best relationship?”  
“Um… I’ve never thought about that. What’s yours?”  
“For me, I think the best relationship is like, I don’t feel alone when I’m alone. Do you know what I mean?”

Woojin stays still when Hyeongseob leans toward to kiss him lightly, their foreheads now touching.

“It’s true we’re still young and everything is unpredictable, but I currently have the best kind of relationship according to my own standard… why would I want to change that?”

Woojin pulls Hyeongseob into what can be his strongest embrace ever. It’s also about time for Hyeongseob to return to his dorm. The street light shines on two leather bracelets — one black, one white — on two holding hands. 

 

Not alone but feels like alone vs. Alone but doesn’t feel like alone.

 

The later is no doubt so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is kind of weak~ I found myself loving this pair so much in this series (probably more than Minhyun and Seonho at this point lol)


End file.
